Gdańsk
Gdańsk (niem. Danzig, pom. Gduńsk) - miasto portowe w północnej Polsce, położone nieopodal ujścia Wisły do Morza Bałtyckiego; jeden z najstarszych i najważniejszych portów polskich i bałtyckich. Historia W rękach Pomorzan Pierwsze wzmianki o osadzie rybackiej położonej w miejscu, gdzie obecnie znajduje się Gdańsk pochodzą z połowy IX w. Dzięki położeniu na skrzyżowaniu szlaków handlowych - wiślanego i istniejącego już od starożytności Bursztynowego Szlaku - szybko się bogaciła. Właśnie to przyciągnęło do tego miejsca uwagę władcy Polski, Masława. Postanowił on położyć rękę na dochodach z handlu. W związku z tym wypowiedział trwającą półtora roku (marzec 925 - wrzesień 926) wojnę Pomorzanom. Gdańsk podczas niej znalazł się pod trwającym rok (wrzesień 925 - wrzesień 926) oblężeniem. Jego upadek zachęcił władcę Pomorzan do rokowań. W wyniku traktatu pokojowego Pomorze Gdańskie trafiło do Polski. Polskie panowanie i szwedzki podbój Przeniesienie granic sprawiło, iż handel Wisłą stał się jeszcze bardziej korzystny (brak ceł). Dzięki temu Gdańsk zaczął szybko się rozwijać i wkrótce stał się typowym wczesnośredniowiecznym miastem portowym. W 935 Masław I umiera. Zachęcony bogactwem Pomorza Gdańskiego i słabością małoletniego króla Mieszka norweski poszukiwacz przygód, wiking Ofeig Einnarsson ogłosił swoje ambicje do tych ziem w 938 r. Zbierał swoich ludzi przez dwa lata i w 940 roku zaatakował Polskę. Został on jednak pokonany w bitwie pod Bytowem. W trakcie pościgu za jego wojskami dostał się do niewoli, co zakończyło jego inwazję. Pomimo tej klęski wikingowie nie odpuścili sobie jednak Gdańska. W 943 r. wojnę Mieszkowi wypowiedział (notabene także małoletni) król Szwedów Hrane II. W czerwcu jego licząca niemal 5000 wojów armia ląduje na polskim wybrzeżu, lecz polscy dowódcy zwlekają z atakiem, czekając aż zaciągnięte oddziały najemne odzyskają morale. Szwedzi jednak ściągnęli z kraju posiłki. Wobec tego Polacy zaatakowali i zostali pokonani pod murami Gdańska. Zdołali się wycofać, lecz ponownie zostali pobici pod Brzeskiem. W tej sytuacji Mieszko zgodził się oddać Szwedom Pomorze Gdańskie. Nie rządzili oni nim jednak zbyt długo. W 947 niejaka Liga Taviaitanów wypowiedziała Hrane II wojnę o niepodległość. Wsparł ją w tym wikiński jarl Gdańska - Jedvard. Mieszko postanowił skorzystać z okazji do odzyskania utraconych ziem i wypowiedział mu wojnę. Po półrocznej kampanii zakończyła się ona całkowitym powodzeniem. Dwu i Trójmonarchia Dzięki swojemu położeniu i pomimo wojennych zawieruch, miasto rozwijało się dalej. Dalej przyciągało też poszukiwaczy przygód. W 952 roku mieszkający we Włoszech Frank - Rorgon Iniga - postanowił najechać te ziemie, czego dokonał w 955. Jego armia została jednak zniszczona przez Polaków pod Łęknem. Podczas podbojów Masława II Półrękiego, Janka Nieprawego i Mieszka II Wielkiego Polska zdobywała kolejne porty, lecz żaden z nich nie mógł podważyć pozycji Gdańska. W 970, podczas buntu brata Masława II, Odona, Gdańsk został oblężony i zdobyty przez wojska lojalistów. Podczas długotrwałych wojen domowych, które nękały Polskę na początku panowania Mieszka II,w roku 1058 Głomacze pod dowództwem Patryka zaatakowali Dwumonarchię. Ich celem było przekazanie Pomorza Gdańskiego Agnieszce, żonie Patryka, która posiadała roszczenia do tych ziem (jej ojciec, Mieszko Gdański, był ich księciem). Osłabione armie królewskie uległy przeciwnikowi i w efekcie Agnieszka stała się władczynią niepodległą. W 1063r., gdy zmarła, jej ziemie zostały przyłączone do władztwa Głomaczy. Już po kilku latach, bo w 1067 Mieszko, korzystając z buntu w ich granicach, postanawia odzyskać Gdańsk. Wojna ta kończy się sukcesem Polaków. Królestwo Pomorza W wyniku zmiany prawa dziedziczenia na Pomorzu na seniorat, władzę tam przejął nie syn Mieszka - Karol - lecz jego odległy krewniak, nestor Piastów, Humbert. Gdańsk znalazł się po pomorskiej stronie granicy. W efekcie handel Wisłą znacznie zmalał (cła). Ponadto po podboju Prus przez Polaków ustanowiona tam została kupiecka Republika Pruska, co doprowadziło do szybkiego rozwoju tamtejszych miast (zwłaszcza Truso). Do tego doszły liczne wojny Pomorza z władcami polskimi z nowej dynastii Mazowieckich doprowadziły do zmniejszenia się obrotów z handlu z tym państwem. W efekcie miasto zaczęło powoli podupadać. Ten stan rzeczy zmienił się wraz ze ślubem księżnej gdańskiej, Dobrawy, z polskim królem, Stefanem. Granica między Pomorzem Gdańskim a Polską znów zostały otwarte. Dzięki temu Gdańsk zaczął nadrabiać straty do swoich pruskich sąsiadów. Po śmierci Dobrawy w 1322 roku jej ziemie zostały przyłączone do Królestwa Polski. Ponownie polski W 1334 r. król Szwecji Greger I wezwał króla Polski Pawła I (którego był szwagrem) na pomoc w walce z buntownikami i Norwegami królowej Frei. By przeprawić się na drugi brzeg Bałtyku Polacy po raz pierwszy wykorzystali flotę. Na potrzeby tej kampanii Gdańsk dostarczył 30 okrętów. Wraz z upadkiem II Republiki Pruskiej w 1358 Gdańsk poważnie odrobił straty, lecz mimo to pozostawał mniejszym portem niż Truso. Podczas wojny ze Skanią o Sambię nieopodal miasta wylądowali wikingowie i pod Oliwą pokonali część wojsk króla Boguchwała. W odpowiedzi król rozbija całością swoich sił oddziały pogan pod Bytowem. Powstanie Republiki Szczecińskiej w 1420 roku stworzyło ponownie groźnego rywala - teraz pod kontrolą kupców były nie tylko miasta Prus, lecz także polskiego Pomorza. Ponownie zepchnęło to Gdańsk na drugi plan w dziedzinie polskiego handlu. proces ten dodatkowo pogłębił się w wyniku decyzji króla Jacka Mądrego, który w Truso ustanowił główny ośrodek polskiego handlu. Kolejnym ciosem dla gdańskiego handlu były wysokie cła, jakie nałożyli Pomorzanie po zdobyciu kontroli nad Cieśninami Duńskimi. W 1497 r. rządząca w imieniu króla Krystyna II Rada Kapłanów postanowiła z królewskiego skarbca odnowić i rozbudować katedrę w leżącej nieopodal Gdańska Oliwie. Krystyn, z racji swojego zainteresowania odkryciami i sprawami morskimi postanowił po objęciu pełnej władzy w 1499 r. zbudować na wybrzeżu kilka stoczni dla Floty Królestwa Polskiego Jedną z nich umieścił w Gdańsku. Następnie w 1513 nakazał wybudować tam także doki. Na poprawę sytuacji tego miasta wpłynął też fakt, że kontrolę nad Cieśninami Duńskimi przejęli przyjaźniejsi Polakom Niemcy. Rosnące bogactwo miast, m.in. Gdańska sprawiło, że zaczęła do nich napływać wiejska biedota. Przedmieścia rozszerzały się i panowały tam problemy sanitarne, co nie podobało się mieszczanom, którzy przysłali delegację do króla z prośbą, by ten coś z tym faktem zrobił. Krystyn zgodził się, dzięki czemu postępująca urbanizacja zaczęła przynosić także pozytywne efekty i bogactwo tychże miast zwiększyło się. W maju 1524 roku sprawująca regencję w imieniu małoletniego Kazimierza II, Rada Krystyna postanowiła zwalczyć zapędy przemytników na Bałtyku. Zwiększyło to nieco zyski postępujących zgodnie z literą prawa kupców, m.in. gdańskich. Rok 1539 przyniósł pojawienie się szwedzkich protestanckich kaznodziei w Truso. Wkrótce ta religia zdobyła tam pozycje dominującą i rozprzestrzeniła się na Gdańsk. Nowa religia i związany z nią fanatycznie katolicki król Kazimierz, a także jego niechęć do kupców i spraw handlu sprawiła, że gdańszczanie w 1557 roku zażądali większej autonomii i wypowiedzieli królowi posłuszeństwo. Zostali jednak rozbici przez wojska królewskie. Dzięki przyjęciu kontrreformacji i prężnej działalności katolickich misjonarzy od lat 60. XVI wieku udało się powstrzymać i cofnąć marsz herezji z północy. W efekcie ludność Gdańska została nawrócona na katolicyzm w 1570 roku. Niestety, mieszczanie w 1614 roku ponownie nawracają się na religię ze Skandynawii. Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Miasta Europy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski Kategoria:Herby Kategoria:Miasta Polski